


Rainy Days, Mini Coolers, and Forgetful Eating Habits

by Aaydence



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be more chill musical
Genre: Car Ride, Forgetting to eat, Good Friends, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaydence/pseuds/Aaydence
Summary: There are some days where Jeremy just forgets to eat, may it be because of stress, a bad day, or a voice lurking in the back of his mind uttering remarks and hurtful things. Luckily Michael comes to his rescue, always carrying a mini cooler in his car, because after all, what kind of friend would he be to let his friend go hungry?





	Rainy Days, Mini Coolers, and Forgetful Eating Habits

The rain bore down mercilessly upon the heart of the city, pounding on the rooftops and turning the cobbled streets of the Downtown District into a warren of slick stones and muddy waters. A sense of cleanliness caresses the atmosphere, washing away all impurities. A dense earthy sweet smell rises from the ground as the fresh air washes over the small New Jersey town. Two boys bolted from the school, their dry clothes immediately becoming soaked as the rain poured. The dark hair Filipino, as well as Ecuadorian, shook his head, as would a dog, sending water droplets flying and adding volume back into his dark flattened locks. The fair skinned boy laughed, his light-brown curly hair now pressed against his scalp, water dripping down his cheeks. A light wind soon picked up and the freckled boy wrapped his arms around his shaking frame, still, a grin curved in his lips. His thin navy sweater wasn’t keeping him warm as the wet fabric pressed against his chilled skin.

A chill went up his spine as another gust a wind blew past him, his grip into the sweater tightening as he tried to keep in the rest of the warmth from his sweater. The Filipino noticed his friend’s shivering and gladly took off his red hoodie and wrapped it around him. “Thanks, Michael,, ” the boy said as he melted into the warmth of the hoodie. The slightly younger boy smirked, “Anytime Jeremy.”  
The two boys finally made it to Michael’s car, finding it rather easily since it was the only P.T Cruiser in the parking lot. The roof was a sandy-tan as it slowly blended into the body becoming a luscious tawny brown, looking as a wood finish, finally blending back into the sandy tan color as it reached the wheels. As much as old-school Michael’s car was (which is not a problem since how old-school Michael already is), it was actually a beautiful car. The two boy climbed in and settled in the toasty feeling of the seats. Michael laughed, “Well, we beat the storm” Michael ran his hand through his dripping dark brown hair, “Well, most of it at least.” Jeremy chuckled and agreed, his fingers still gripped into the sweater.

“Hey, are you okay?” Michael asked, his hands wrapped around Jeremy’s, which were freezing. “Jesus! Your hands are freezing Jeremy!” Michael said reeling back a bit. Jeremy flinched and mumbled a quick apology, stuffing his hands in Michael’s hoodie pockets. Michael stared at the boy, his green eyes, usually so bright and chipper were clouded as if he were deep in thought, and were filled with this unusual emotion that Michael couldn’t pin-point, which was odd since being friends with Jeremy, Michael was aware and seen almost all Jeremy’s emotions. This startled him. Jeremy shivered again and dug his fingernails into his arms, which luckily were guarded by both the hoodie sleeves. A bad tic Jeremy had whether he was uncomfortable or nervous. Michael fumbled with the heater of his car and warm air suddenly blasted through his vents. Jeremy leaned back a bit, letting the warm air surround him. The dark-tanned boy glanced at him, something was off, Jeremy was usually like this on his off-days. In which the SQUIP was bothering him, or he had a decline in his mental health, or perhaps he just had a bad day. Whatever the cause it cause Jeremy to be more quiet and withdrawn. “Hey Jeremy, how was your day- I mean when I wasn’t with you of course!” Michael chuckled softly, but Jeremy shrugged. “I mean- it was okay, I guess. He’s still there Michael, he’s still whispering.” Jeremy blinked and Michael’s heart dropped, that stupid SQIUP. “Did you eat today Jeremy?” Michael looked at him and slowly taking Jeremy’s hands out of his pockets, grasped them, locking eyes. Jeremy glanced away and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the growl of his stomach.

Traitor, Jeremy thought. Michael looked at him, his chocolate eyes were sad, even through his water-stained glasses were masking them, Jeremy would tell. “I guess I forgot…I’m sorry” Jeremy muttered, “I’m really sorry.” Michael leaned over to Jeremy’s side of the car and wrapped his arm around him in a quick and reassuring hug. Perhaps today was just not one of those days that the SQUIP would leave them alone. Michael broke the hug when he heard Jeremy’s stomach growl softly, and he squirmed in his seat to try to silence the rumbling. Michael smiled softly and opened a small compartment in between the two seats. It was a small blue cooler that held different varieties of food, such as sandwiches (knowing Jeremy was a picky eater, had the crusts cut off, and apples that had their skin peeled.), bags of chips, fruit, and a few of those gummy snacks Jeremy got hooked on, despite his braces. Jeremy’s eyes lit up at the simple gesture and smiled thankfully, his braces lining his crooked smile.

Michael chuckled as Jeremy pulled out one of his favorite sandwiches, a Cheddar, roast beef and turkey sandwich with pickles, dressed with thousand island dressing and mayo and a hint of mustard. Despite his friend being a picky eater, his sandwich combinations was one to behold. Jeremy tore into the sandwich greedily, complimenting Michael on his sandwich making skills. Hey, when your friends with someone for 12 years, you start to know their likes and dislikes. Michael handing him a bag of potato chips and started the car into drive. Thunder outside the car rumbled, and the two boys made their way home. “Hey, Michael” Jeremy said swallowing a piece of his sandwich and wiped his mouth on his sleeve, “You’re the best.” Michael laughed and playfully slugged Jeremy’s shoulder, grateful Jeremy was feeling better. “Yeah,” he said, flashing him a cheeky grin, “Tell me something I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an ask given to @gayradwhitedad on Tumblr. So in one go, I decided to write this. 
> 
> Here's the ask:  
> Michael keeps like a mini cooler in his car with food that Jeremy likes in it for when that boy forgets to eat and it has never failed to be stocked 24/7.
> 
> YEAH, he’s really uptight about keeping it stocked since jeremy’s so forgetful abt eating and michael’s a stickler for making sure he doesn’t put it off - he knows all of jeremy’s tastes so he keeps like sandwiches and snacks and stuff for him. he’s p used to keeping track of his own eating habit both bc it’s like always just him at home and hes used to late night binges when he smokes, so he’s rly self-sufficient
> 
> he sometimes takes note of which stuff jeremy tends to favor that week (like chips or candy or fruit) and makes sure to have more of that for next time. bonus points bc he makes kickin sandwiches and jeremy’s always like “DUDE you’re the best” bc he know the exact stuff jeremy likes on his sandwiches


End file.
